parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vinnie Terrio
Vinnie Terrio is the green gecko for the 2012 animated series Littlest Pet Shop. Vinnie Terrio Played Jean-Bob in The Sabertooth Princess He is a frog Vinnie Terrio Played Lumiere in Beauty and the Tiger He Is A Candlestick Vinnie Terrio Played Mushu in Gialan He Is A Dragon He will play Captain Celaeno in an upcoming My Little Pony: The Movie parody Portalays: In Littlest Pet Shop (CoolZDane Animal Style) Vinnie Terrio played by Hamtaro Gallery Tumblr mgj5lpUsWy1rludqio1 1280.jpg Sunil looking at penny getting mad.png Sunil tada.png Sunil holding picture.png Vinnie loses his tail.png Trivia *Vinnie is the only cold-blooded pet in the main cast, as well as the only non-mammal. *Vinnie and Pepper are the only main pets not to have known relatives (not including their owners). However, Vinnie’s mother is mentioned in two episodes. *His, Minka Mink, Sunil Nelva, Russell Ferguson, Penny Ling, Pepper Clark, and Zoe Trent's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Lizards Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters Category:Green Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:DHX Media Characters Category:Buster Moon And Friends Category:Friendly Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Vinnytovar